


To you, And Many more

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: It's Dean's birthday and Cas has a surprise





	To you, And Many more

Sam had been the first person to give him his gift. A makeshift knife and a few cases of beer had been Dean's gift this year and he couldn't have been more grateful to his baby brother for that. They didn't have much, but it's always the thought that counts with them. He gives Sam a hug, tears stinging at his eyes as his brother wishes him a happy 39th birthday, not thinking that the two of them would make it this far in one piece and they toast to another year. 

 

Jack and Mary are next, Jack's still fairly new to all of it and he researched the term 'Birthday’ online. There's was a pie; a homemade apple pie instead of a cake with 'happy birthday Dean’ written messily across the top of it in vanilla frosting. Mary's standing next to Jack with a hand on his shoulder. She gives her son a tight hug for so many birthdays missed, so many that she has to make up for. 

 

“Don't worry, I oversaw the prep for this. The pie is perfect.” She whispers and Dean smiles. Of course his mother did. She took to Jack instantly, becoming his second mother in almost a heartbeat. 

 

Dean thanks them all for the gifts, sitting them aside with those that he received from Jody and Donna and the others. He takes a beer, chugging it with distraction until it's about halfway and watches his family as they sit and laugh on his birthday. He didn't think he'd get to see what he sees now. He didn't think he'd make it. 

 

“I have a gift for you.” Castiel's standing next to him. He hadn’t even heard when he popped in. Dean finishes off the beer before taking another one. “Something I think that you would like immensely.” 

 

Dean smirks. “Oh yeah? A special gift huh?” 

 

Castiel nods and takes Dean's hand, entwining their fingers together. Castiel begins to lead Dean away from the small group of people and towards their bedroom. 

 

Dean's jaw drops when he walks in. He's not used to the grandeur that Castiel puts on, he didn't even think that Castiel was into all of that. However, the bedroom is littered with rose petals,  and ambiently lit with what seems like a hundred candles. Soft music plays in the background. Arranged among the petals on the bed is a tray filled with various foods, all of Dean's favorites. 

 

“I pulled this from Jimmy's memories. I recall him doing this for his wife on her birthday and I thought that maybe----” 

 

“I would like it too?” It's hesitant, his voice isn't sure. Dean's not usually one for all of that; the romance. 

 

Castiel looks heartbroken. “You don't like it.” 

 

“No, no! It's not that. It's just, Cas, you know I'm not really the romantic type. At least I wasn't until--- anyway this is nice. I like it, I  _ love  _ it. Thank you so much.” 

 

Dean pulls Castiel's hand to his lips. He presses a soft kiss to his knuckles. 

 

“Happy Birthday, Dean.” 

  
  



End file.
